Shadow Star
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Alternative Universe. Kiara was in danger and was taken from the Pridelands. Years later Kion visit a kingdom in hopes of recruiting when he meets a beautiful lioness. What happens when he finds out that they're related? What happens when the worst has already been done, what will be of the cub that has the same blood running through their veins? Will they be accepted or shunned?
1. Prologue: Taken

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, my fellow readers and writers. This idea struck me while I was thinking of the next chapter for Innocence II. I may not get much reviews besides flames for this story but I had to write it. Now here's the first chapter of Shadow Star.**

Prologue: Taken

Princess. The word has a lot of meaning. In many ways, princess is the short term for future queen. But many princesses were born but wasn't destined to be queen. Like Princess Kitra, but the reason why she wasn't destined to be queen happened months before she and her brother was born. Her aunt watched with a warm smile on her muzzle. Her half brother and cousin was now king and welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. But a smile fell from the young brownish lioness' dusty brown muzzle when her and her half sister's older half sister arrived with a small rich brown cub trailing behind as she carried a young dark brown cub by it's midsection.

"Zira." the peachy cream lioness said bluntly as the pale tan lioness walked in the cave.

"Nala." then she turned her red eyes on the brownish lioness. "Amani."

Both of the lionesses narrowed their green eyes. The golden king stepped between his half sister and mate.

"What is it, Zira?"

Zira grinned, "Just came to see the little sun spot. What's her name?"

Amani glared as she lowered her head. "Why do you care!"

Zira growled lowly, she looked at her sister who was looking down at the little bundle of fur in between her colorless paws as their father's murderer nuzzled the peachy cream lioness. She had to get rid of the blasted cub...but how. Zira grinned before grabbing the mewing dark brown cub and left the cave with the rich brown cub scampering after her.

That grin was the alarm that needed to be set. Amani spent a lot of time with the pale tan lioness. Her father made her a working lioness that kept the title princess. Zira as the eldest, was given the task of giving their father a male heir. But since their tasks were important, had to work together. That's when she saw that grin. Unfortunately, a rogue got pass the hyena patrol and it wasn't pretty for Nala. The male was killed but...Nala gave birth to a healthy, strong male. A decent heir in their father's eyes. But Zira wanted her cub to be the next ruler, she planned on killing her nephew. But she gave the cub to the queen of the neighbouring kingdom. That's when she got a idea. It was best this way.

OoOoo

Night had apporched the Pridelands, casting dozens of stars across the dark sky. Amani quickly and quietly grabbed the princess from Nala's side and bolted from the cave and into the tall greenery. She had a very good hiding spot as she travel through the savannah. As she reached the west border a pair of greenish-blue eyes stared from the darkness before a young tawny cream lion stepped out of the night.

"Auntie Amani. It's a lovely pleasure to see you again."

Amani placed the cub down before looking up with sorrow eyes. "Callum...things are not safe here. Please you must take her. I need to return so no more cubs would be in danger."

Callum nodded, "What's her name?"

"Kiara..." Amani nuzzled the newborn before looking up at her nephew. "Now go."

Callum lowered his head before he quickly and gently picked up his sister before running off into the darkness of the wilderness. Amani sighed, at least Kiara was safe. But before she could return she had to do one last thing.


	2. Safe

**.738, thank you for the review, fave and follow. I wasn't sure I would have one but here's the next chapter of Shadow Star.**

Everyone in the Pridelands gathered around priderock to see the two new cubs of King Simba and Queen Nala. On the peak of priderock was the wisest animal in the Pridelands, Rafiki the mandrill, who was taking in the winds of the Kings and Queens of the Past, before turning to see the King and Queen with their cubs. Simba holding their son, Kion, while Nala held their daughter, Kitra.

Kitra had a bit of her mother's peachy colored pelt and some of her father's gold making her fur a golden peach with a light beige underbelly and brown eyes from her mother side. She was the oldest of the two twins, and was to be the next Queen of the Pride lands. Kion had his great-great-great grandfather's golden yellow fur with little light brown spots lining up on the ankles and light brown eyes that came from his mother's side. With a tuff of his father's red mane on his head. He was the youngest out of the twins.

Rafiki took hold of both cubs and held them out for all to see. All the animals cheered, and trumpeted, and honked and stomped the celebration at the sight of the new princess and prince. Rafiki held them their for a little while longer, before turning away from the crowd and placed the Mark of Royalty on their foreheads.

They both looked at their surroundings curiously, before smiling goofy, gummy smiles when their parents nuzzled them lovingly. Amani who now have three scars across her face smiled. Her niece and nephew were safe with her sister in exile. The brownish lioness looked out into the Pridelands that will one day go to the wrong paw. She always hoped that the first child of Simba and Nala would return but knew she has a while to wait.

 _ **The Outlands**_

In the Outlands a dark brown cub sat and listened for the countless time as his mother told him how one day he'll be a king. That it's his destiny to avenge his grandfather who he never met. Since he could remember hearing his mother told him about how great his grandfather and suppose successor was but a evil tyrant came and killed him. He's suppose to grow up and kill the old king's murderer. That was his life for the past four months, apart of training that his mother had him be apart of. Which now he was hunting a dung beatle. He caught it and grinned when he saw the bug between his dusty brown coloured paws. He opened his paws to let the insect go to feel a sharp pain in his side. Which caused him to slide against the dusty Outlands ground.

"Kovu! You're suppose to kill it!" his mother growled, her red eyes burning into his green ones.

He tucked his paws under him and looked up with teary eyes, more from the pain. He could never show that he's hurting it's a sign of weakness. "B-but it wasn't hurting anyone.."

The angry pale tan lioness growled. "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?" Kovu flattened his ears as his mother circled him. "There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son. " Kovu's mother has moved close and pulled him against her. Even though he heard it a million times he still seem doubtful.

"But he wasn't my father. "

The pale tan lioness shook her head. "No... but he is your grandfather and he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" she swatt at the ground, railing against fate. Kovu looks down, in quiet agreement.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

"Queen Zira! Queen Zira! Queen Zira!"

The pale tan lioness groaned before looking to the source to see a young rich brown teen lion with a small black mane and a light tan cub run over. They were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

The rich brown teen sat with his head raise. "We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!"

After catching her breath the light tan cub added her half. "At Pride Rock. We saw everything!"

Then they both reported to the pale tan lioness. "We saw Simba's cubs!"

The pale tan lioness' eyes widened before she turned her attention on her friend's daughter and her sister. "What? Vitani- what did you see?"

Vitani raised her head and reported what she seen. "Simba's new cubs are a girl and boy!"

The pale tan lioness laughed. "Scar, my dear father... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

The rich brown lion looked at his younger aunt. "Who's she talking to?"

Vitani rolled her light blue eyes. "Shhh Nuka. She's talking to dad."

Nuka gasps before looking around. "Where? Where?"

A new voice caused Vitani and Nuka to look towards a creamy orange lioness, her light brown eyes full of annoyance as she joined her daughter and former step grandson. "Scar's dead."

The pale tan lioness snapped out of her state of mind and growled. "Yes! Because of Simba... if not for him, my father would still be King. And I, Zira- would be queen!"

A tannish grey lioness sat on the side. She knew when the pale tan lioness went in her rants someone gets hurt. She sighed before standing and walked over to the older lioness. "Zira. I think we should go for a hunt. You been training Kovu all morning."

Zira sneered, but knew that she was right. "Fine." she then turned her red eyes to her oldest son. "Nuka, watch Kovu and Vitani!"

Nuka nodded and watched as his mother and the tannish grey lioness walk away with the creamy orange lioness following. He sneered before walking off after his little aunt ran off leaving Kovu sitting in his spot. He was unsure of what to do until he realized the opportunity that was given to him. He was never let to wonder off, he always wondered why but his mother always latched out so he stopped asking. But now he could explore what's outside the Outlands. He looked around and seen his brother talking with a greyish-brown pre teen lioness without a another thought he bolted the opposite direction his mother and grandmother went.

OoOoo

"Imani!" Kovu called, his darker brown mane tuff blew lightly in the breeze.

A grayish-brown cub looked from a bone she had been chewing on to her friend.

"Where's Elena, Jamal and Jabir?"

Imani shrugged before pushing the bone aside."Why?"

"I have a idea what to do today."

"And what would that be, princey?"

The dark brown cub and Imani looked and seen a grayish-beige cub standing with two male cubs behind her.

"A adventure."

The grayish-beige cub rolled her pale blue eyes. "Didn't you learn from your last adventure, Kovu?"

Kovu smiled his bright green eyes sparking. "It's just over the border. Who's in?"

A dull brown cub yawned before standing and smiling at the chosen one. "I'm in."

"You can count me in." Imani smiled her dark blue eyes matching her friend's.

A pale grey cub sighed before standing. "Don't leave me out."

The grayish-beige cub nodded in agreement. They traveled through the savannah, following Kovu's less-than-certain speculations on where they should be heading. Kovu was beginning to fret that he was going the wrong way, doubts kept blossoming into his mind. He knew he had to at least reach the boundary of the Outlands-then they could really begin their adventure.

"There's the borders." Elena said calmly as they gazed out into the dry, stony lands.

Nothing lived out there, except maybe a rogue or two-and of course more termites.

"We could skirt it by going this way." Jabir the pale grey cub suggested, nodding towards the bit of land stretching outside the Outlands, that met in the distance with a strange rocky set of hills.

Jamal the dull brown cub nodded with delight, glancing to Imani, who also nodded.

Kovu flicked his tail. "Okay." He said, turning his paws to begin marching in Jabir's direction.

He hoped something was through here. It seemed like it would, as it probably led to far better lands than the Outlands.

"I wonder if there's another pride?" Kovu pondered out loud.

"That would be cool. Maybe we'd meet other cubs!" Elena said, her tail swishing rapidly through the air.

"I hope we get there soon...I'm starving." Jabir said in a complaining tone. He glanced longingly at a herd of antelope in the distance.

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Imani commented dryly.

"Look! We're almost to those rocky hills!" Kovu interrupted, giving an excited bounce and trotting ahead of the others.

He almost felt like there was something was just beyond them, waiting to be found...The cubs all rushed forward, excited by the prospect of crossing an important barrier. The grass brushed their pelts as they moved, the wind blowing back their whiskers. Kovu led them on, his tail flying high like a banner of determination for fun. Kovu reached the stones first, and began to clamber up. Elena launched herself up after him. Jabir sunk his claws into the dirt and pulled himself up, while Jamal and Imani tussled quietly as they climbed, arguing about something. Kovu heaved himself up onto one of the highest stones.

"Wow..." was all he could say as he gazed over the savannah, much greener and lusher than the Outlands and Pridelands. Jabir reached him a moment later, both staring with incredulity. Elena snorted as she flopped onto the top, before looking up and uttering an exclamation of shock. Jamal tottered up a second later, blinking, and Imani followed her, expression changing from disgruntled to awed.

"Nice savannah." Jabir commented jokingly.

That seemed to break the trance, and the cubs all laughed.

"Hey look!" Imani pointed down the slope, to the waving green grass. "Lion cubs!"

 _ **The Coast Kingdom**_

Kiara dashed through the savannah, Khairi and Jaina were a few paces in fort of her as Cullen was a few paces back.

"Gotcha!" Jaina squealed as Khairi poked her with a paw, and darted quickly away.

Kiara and Cullen scattered, giggling as Jaina turned to chase them. Kiara stepped back to avoid her, Khairi and Cullen sprung further away, taunting her to come after them. Kiara ran ahead, letting her guard drop as she looked around the savannah. Maybe she could find a place to hide, a tree or behind a bush? They'd never find her! She grinned faintly and scoured the area for a suitable place. Her attention was distracted by some unfamiliar shapes on the rocky hills. Skidding to a halt, she stared curiously up at them. She was so intrigued she didn't notice Jaina approaching until she bowled into her.

"Whaaa!" the golden orange cub yowled, flailing her paws as she tumbled away.

"Oops." Jaina laughed, poking her with a paw. "I got you, anyway."

Kiara glared playfully at her. "Look up there. They look like lions!" She nodded up to the slope.

Jaina turned to follow the younger cub's gaze. She squinted and her ears pricked. "They do!" She agreed, tilting her head. "I wonder who they are! Hey, Khairi and Cullen!" She called to the rest of the cubs. "Come here!"

They obliged, looking curious at her excited tone.

"What is it?" Khairi asked, avoiding Kiara's eyes but staring puzzled at Jaina.

"Look!" She pointed up at the slope. "They look like lion cubs!"

"Woah!" Khairi whispered, blinking.

"Trespassers!" Cullen growled, flicking his tail from side-to-side.

"No...they're just on the slope." Kiara told the almost teen and her brother. "Besides, they're just cubs like us."

"Yeah! Let's go say hello!" Jaina grinned as she bounced up and down.

"I guess..." Khairi muttered, putting on a wary expression.

The cubs followed Kiara thought she was probably hiding her curiosity.

Kiara sighed, the distress look was a sign how Kiara resigned to Jaina's ideas altogether, and she trotted after her friends. Kiara stared up the hills as she walked, her mind whirling.


	3. Coast Life

**I appreciate the reviews and follows. I'm sorry about the confusion but in time it will be revealed. And yes it's a Kiara/Kion story. Kind of. You'll see in the later chapters. Now here's chapter three, enjoy.**

Kiara followed but before any of the cubs could climb up the slope a loud roar stopped them and caused the other cubs to run off. Kiara looked away as Callum walked over.

"What are you doing? This area is forbidden."

Cullen lowered his dark yellow eyes. "Sorry father."

Callum shook his head before narrowing his eyes. "Your mother and I tell you things for a reason." he turned his greenish-blue eyes on Kiara who lowered her orange eyes to the ground. "Your father is not going to be happy about this Kiara."

The golden orange cub pinned her ears in shame. "I'm sorry."

Callum sighed heavily before turning. "Let's go. Your father wants to speak with you."

Kiara nodded before following the tawny cream lion. A light cream cub ran over to her side with a apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry Kiara. I should of listened to you."

Kiara smiled lightly before bumping her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Jaina. How bad can it be?"

When the group reached the coast pride's caves a large pale golden lion. His dark brown mane blew in the wind as a pale orange cub glared at her. Everyone else left Kiara with the lion and cub.

"I'm...very disappointed in you Kiara."

"I know." Kiara said on the verge of tears.

The pale golden lion was going to say something but a sweet voice erupted him. "Wyatt. Be reasonable. Kiara is fine."

Wyatt sighed before nuzzling the light orange lioness before bending his head and nuzzled his daughter. "Alright. Now go on, Tika is going to teach you and Jaina hunting."

Kiara nodded before running off towards the hunting fields. Wyatt waited for the golden orange cub to get a good distance before turning to his pale orange son.

"Kent. Why don't you go and meet me at the sparring grounds."

Kent nodded before dashing off in another directon than his sister and parents. The light orange lioness looked at her mate with concern in her hazel eyes.

"Wyatt. What's going on?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Athena, King Magnus wants to bethrole his son to Kiara. If not...he's going to go to another king."

Athena looked down before lifting her eyes. "To be honest...it's not our place to do that. So I don't agree."

Wyatt nodded before giving Athena a loving nuzzle before heading towards the sparring ground as Athena walked towards the hunting fields.

 _ **The Sparring Grounds**_

Kent swished his tail slowly, his gaze wandering placidly away from the training. He felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness. It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake. He was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, supposedly watching as Kishindo, a light brown teen lion and Khairi, the dark red brown pre teen battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of Wyatt. Male-training. Kent was waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either cub. Kishindo, already a large teen, was nearly triple Kent's weight and Khairi, though as a pre teen, was much larger than Kent.

"Tuck in your head, Kishindo!" Wyatt corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Khairi, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, and Kent was not paying attention at all. Another cub was watching-Kiara. Hunting lessons have ended a bit early giving Kiara and Jaina the chance to watch the sparring. Kent's gaze kept flicking to her, almost subconsciously. She was lounging lazily on the edge of the ditch, eyes following the movements of Khairi. All the cubs had been sent out of the cave, ordered by Athena. Aqila a light beige lioness was giving birth to her second cub. All the lionesses were there, but the males and cubs had been sent out. Ezra a russet beige lion who was Aqila's mate and a Anders' father was also here, watching from across the ditch. Kent sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hey bro."

Kent glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Kiara was padding slowly closer, even the day's heat affecting her. Her usual bouncy pawsteps and bright expression were gone.

"Oh...hey." Kent replied in a dull tone. He blinked his hazel eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her orange ones. "You okay?" He added, somewhat concerned about her less-than-happy expression.

Kiara jumped slightly, quite unlike her usual self. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, plopping her hindquarters down beside Kent.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm...just a bit worried about Aqila." She admitted softly.

"I am too." Kent flicked her with his tail. "She w-"

He was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Kent! It's your turn!" Wyatt was calling.

Kent stood up immediately, turning away from his sister and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The pale orange cub felt Kiara's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to watch from her original spot. He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his orange-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at his father, feeling the eyes of Kiara on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The King replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Anders, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the cub.

Kent thought that was an understatement, as the pale beige cub was more than "slightly" larger than him. Still, he turned to face the pale beige cub without a complaint. Anders glared playfully at him, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly. Kent sighed to himself.

"Alright Kent, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Anders. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Wyatt directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Kent's eyes flicked back to Anders as his opponent stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were in and keeping his gaze fixed now on the older cub.

"Come on, Kent." Anders muttered, his eyes glinting.

Kent huffed softly, feeling so very small. His Anders could be quite full of himself at times, but he always was backed with goodness. With a quick movement, Kent bolted forwards. Anders was ready, and dodged even faster. But Kent expected this, having seen the pale beige cub do this many times with Cullen. The smaller cub turned easily and let his paws thump against Anders. Anders stumbled sideways, looking around at Kent. He reared up, and before Kent could move he felt himself brought down under the older cub's paws. He struggled away, Anders didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards the older cub. He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Anders retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Kent's smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, their father stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told the cubs as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Kent let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Anders did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat. It was not a moment too soon. The thumps of numerous pawsteps was growing louder, heading for the sandy ditch. Kent looked around, his ears pricking. Jaina who had joined Kiara's side, let out a squeak and disappeared from view, over the top of the ditch. Ezra rose to his paws slowly and followed the she-cubs. Wyatt shook his dark brown mane and then hurried to the side, climbing up the step-like piles of dirt and sand to leave the ditch, and also disappearing. Kent blinked and followed, hearing Anders and Kishindo right on his tail. Kent hauled himself out, grunting slightly, and then tumbled forwards as his momentum became too much for him to withstand. He stood up, shaking his head and blinking. Wyatt had just halted, touching noses with Athena. Both looked excited and were purring.

"You must come now, Aqila is ready for you!"

Jayden burst out, while Ezra's expression changed from worry to delight. The two lionesses beamed happily, and they quickly turned around and began to follow Ezra and Wyatt. The russet beige pelted lion had already charged forwards, in eagerness to see his mate. Anders, Kishindo, Jaina, Kiara and Kent trotted after, each of them bubbling with excitement. The group reached the cave, Anders followed his father, Jaina scampered to her mother Jayden, while Kent and Kiara followed Athena.

"Did she have the cub?" Kent asked, poking his mother with a paw.

Athena smiled, giving her cub a lick. "Yes, my dear." She purred.

Kiara tilted her head. "What is its name?" She mewed curiously.

"Ezra and Aqila have yet to decide. But it is a male." Her mother replied softly.

Only a few minutes later, Ezra emerged from the den. His son Anders slipped out beside him. A delighted expression brightened Ezra's face, he appeared overjoyed. He glanced back, as Aqila padded slowly behind him. A tiny bundle hung from her muzzle. The rest of the pride began to gather, congratulating the mother and asking questions. Kent and Kiara were made to stay back, but Athena and the rest of the adults brushed against Aqila and gave her rumbled purrs of comfort. Kiara watched with mild curiosity, her tail flicking softly. Athena returned quickly, her eyes glowing. Before her cubs could ask, she spoke.

"The cub's name is Aahil." She smiled, sitting down beside her cubs.

Kiara's gaze flicked back to Aqila, who had lay down next to Ezra and was conversing with Jayden. The little cub was tucked between her front paws. Kiara felt a glimmer of pride-she was no longer the second youngest in the pride. She couldn't wait to play with this new companion.


End file.
